memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guidogregotti
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Endgame (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 19:15, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Possessives Please abide by the Manual of Style and format possessives as set out there. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:44, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :Again, please follow the MOS. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:06, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :: And again, if click one more link is too much trouble: "Names that end in "x" or "z" should have an "apostrophe s" unless they are either silent or sound like an "s". For example, "Dax" and "Neelix" should be "Dax's" and "Neelix's" when using the possessive but "Sanchez" should be "Sanchez'" for the possessive." --Alan (talk) 15:34, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::: Please review this thread. Per our MOS, it's "Dax's", not "Dax'". -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:55, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Cease Hello. Please stop edit warring and desist from changing correct punctuation to incorrect punctuation. --Defiant (talk) 20:08, September 7, 2019 (UTC) As I've said, please stop changing correct punctuation to incorrect punctuation. See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style --Defiant (talk) 16:50, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Punctuation Please note that here at MA, we follow the Chicago Manual of Style... which allows for "...." to indicate "..." plus a "." to end a sentence. With that in mind... please stop removing those extra periods. They've been put there for a reason. Since you've been asked about this several times and still don't seem to have listened, you'll need to respond on your talk page to acknowledge this before you can continue editing. -- sulfur (talk) 03:31, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Correct use of the possessive form--again Please stop unnecessarily deleting the possessive form ('s) from words. In English, there is nothing grammatically incorrect about adding it to a word that ends with x; deleting 's from "Neelix's" turns it to "Neelix'" which doesn't make any sense. I mentioned this issue to you more than seven months ago [https://babylon5.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Guidogregotti on the Babylon 5 wiki]. Grammar rules don't change when you go to a different website. -- BlueResistance (talk) 14:43, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :And the section above on possessives, which covers the same issue and includes a link to the site's Manual of Style, and a direct mention of "Neelix's." -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:50, November 27, 2019 (UTC)